bridgitmendlerfandomcom-20200223-history
BM2
BM2 is the fan-title that receives the untitled upcoming album of Bridgit Mendler. As of 2015, Bridgit has been working on music for her upcoming anticipated second studio album. Three possibles singles have been released for the album. They are "Temperamental Love" with Devontée, "Can't Bring This Down" with Pell and "Diving" featuring RKCB. Background The album has been in the works for the last two years; the original album had been scrapped due to Mendler wanting to change her sound, as she has said 'Something was nagging at me to change the way the record sounds'. She released her latest Extended Play 'Nemesis' on November 18th 2016 as a taster to what was to come. The new sound went down well with her fans, and Mendler announced that she was working on and finishing her next record, which as of yet is to be titled. The album will reportedly be released during 2018, most likely in it's third or final quarter. In October 2013, Hollywood Records, Bridgit's former label, hired composers to help compose the album including Mitch Allan, Dan Book, Alexei Misoul, Augie Ray, Beloryze, TMS, Ina Wroldsen and Steve Mac. In an interview with Clevver News, Bridgit said she had been inspired by Nelly Furtado's first album, "I'm Like a Bird" among others. Bridgit had a lot of songs prepared for the album, including "Dedication", "Echo", "Deeper Shade of Us", "My Way", "Mystified", and others. In an interview with PAPER Magazine, Bridgit revealed that an album track might be called "Rome".Interview with PAPER magazine In 2013, Bridgit's computer crashed, she had songs for the second album and Bridgit re-wrote all the songs.[http://www.j-14.com/posts/bridgit-mendler-s-second-album-is-almost-done-56651 J-14 - Bridgit Mendler's Second Album Is Almost Done!] On November 18, 2016, Bridgit, through Black Box, released her second Extended Play, Nemesis, as a small sample of what the second album would be with the singles "Atlantis" and "Do You Miss Me At All" . The fans liked Bridgit's new style and later revealed that she was already working on her second album. On the 21st of the same month, Bridgit posted on twitter 2 photos to her computer with lyrics of one or two songs.[https://twitter.com//status/800740701591851008 Twitter - lyrics picture #1][https://twitter.com//status/800745650459545600 Twitter - lyrics picture #2] On November 21, 2016, Bridgit uploaded two photos to twitter with the lyrics of a possible song.[https://twitter.com//status/800740701591851008 Twitter - Lyrics #1][https://twitter.com//status/800745650459545600 Twitter - Lyrics #2] Other important dates * Bridgit, had the lyrics of almost every song on the 2nd album, but one day her MacBook broke and she had to rewrite them. * Bridgit tweeted that she was in the recording studio next to Book and Bastian finishing a "special" song. * On March 15, 2017, Bridgit posted on twitter a photo with a possible lyrics. * Bridgit performed at SXSW and performed "Temperamental Love" and "Can't Bring This Down" with Pell. * Before Bridgit left Hollywood Records, the composers confirmed for the album were Lovy Longomba, Janine the Machine, Scott Effman, Steve Mac, Ron Aniello, Makeba Riddick, Emi Green, Anne Preven, Shaun Lopez, Ina Wroldsen and Nico Hartikainen. ** And confirmed producers were: Mitch Allan, Dan Book, Alexei Misoul, Beloryze, Augie Ray, Sean Douglas, TMS, Daniel James, CJ Baran, Scott Hoffman & Nate Nathanson. Songs Possible songs * "Temperamental Love" with Devontée * "Can't Bring This Down" with Pell * "Diving" * "Oxygen" * "Salem" * "Flowers" * "Rome"Interview with Paper Magazine * "Goldmine" * "Idiot Moves" * "Oh Why" * "Dedication" * "Echo" * "Deeper Shade Of Us" * "My Way" * "Fly To You" * "Hey Man" * "Mystified" * "Take You Away" * "I Can't Do This Anymore" * "Never Forget You" * "Yoohoo" * "Running After You" * "Choice" * "Coins In The Air" * "Falling Stars" * "Hallow" * "Make It Up" * "Pins And Needles" * "Timeless" * "Twisted" * "What I Want" * "While You Were Sleeping" References